My Brother, My Lover, My Angel
by Leo2flyt
Summary: This was suppose to be a lesson in teaching, but instead it brought back rekindled feelings. Donnie thought he was in love with 'Princess' April, but its not her that he wanted. No, he wanted his angel, and he has a plan to get him. And if he have to he'll fight off the rest of the family to get to him. He'll get his angel if its the last thing he do. warning: ooc, cute Mikey


Four shadows are seen jumping from rooftop to rooftop looking over the city for any evil. The protectors stop on a roof and look anywhere they see but all was quiet except for the city's song. The eldest one was the first to spoke, "Well looks like nothing's happening tonight let's pack it in." followed by groans of disappointment. A peaceful night like this is very rare for them considering how many enemies and how much trouble they can get in; everybody had their fair share of trouble.

Like always the hothead speak up with no respect, "Oh come on Leo there's got to be some bad guy around here, I'm iching for a fight right know." "Sorry bro, but maybe next time."

Just when they start leaving the youngest grabbed Donnie by his arm and pull toward him, "H-hey!" the genius yelped brining attention to themselves from the two oldest ones. They stared at the known wild one with confusion so he explained, "I was thinking well…Donnie and I haven't been spending much time together lately so I want us to spend some bro-bonding time together.". He didn't know my but Leo felt he need to be suspicious to his innocent brother, 'But that can't be right, sure he pulls pranks all the time whatever chance he gets, but when it comes to family time he actually takes it seriously' he thought. With a slight hint of suspiciousness in his tone he asked; "Why not spend some time together at the lair?" but it looks like the baby planned this ahead. "Reason number one: April might be there to distract him, reason number two: he might use his projects as an excuse to get away from and I can't have that, and finally reason number three: it has to be a family ALONE time together and at the lair we can't be alone with you guys as ninjas I can't have you guys easdropping on us." wow he actually thought ahead. Which is we see three shocked faces and smug face, Raphael finally broke the ice, "Wow guess he can think ahead." "Are you you'll be fine your own." of course leave it to the hen ninja turtle to be such a worry-wart.

With an annoyed groan he replied, "Yes, we'll be fine as soon as were done bonding we'll go straight back to the lair ok?". Normally Leo would scowled him for the tone, but he decided to let it go seeing how Mikey just want's some alone time with his bro. With a sigh he let them go as long as they promise to come back, they'll tell their sensei about this when they get back so he won't worry. Without a second thought Mikey ran off dragging his victim with him to who knows where.

It wasn't that far, all it takes was five minutes to get to their unknown destination, seeing how fast they are with ninja skills and all. With a nervous look in his eyes Donnie look around any of Dr. Prankensteins brilliant master pieces, it's not that he doesn't trust him or anything but this is Mikey we're talking about here purely unpredictable. The purple turtle was about to ask what they were doing his younger brother bet him to it. However what he said is NOT what he expected. He knew he was going to ask and decided let him know about his plan.

"You know, both you and April looked like you're getting closer together right?" Donatello wasn't prepared for that and thought it over, he was true on that. With a warily look he finally spoked, "Well yes now that you mention it." "Well there's one important thing you know how to do before you go any further.". Well that's kind of off, Donnie look up some tips on how to get a girl and dating, was there something he missed? Mikey saw the confused yet curious expression his face and gladly explained, "In order to get the girl you have to know wow her with your kissing skills." Oh so that's it, how could he forgot about that important little detail and Donnie is actually reminded by the suppose idiot of the family! Smart Donnie, real smart. After mentally kick his butt for being so stupid to forget, Donnie look down at the second shortest one mentally asking for help. Mikey figured his smart brother would be forgetting which is why he brought them here, now this time it's him teaching his brother something he knows. He'll rub it later but right he's helping a brother in need. "Yeah I kinda figure you forgot which is why I brought us so it'll be easier on you. Now me out on this I know there won't be many people who would willingly kiss so you can get better at it so I'll be teaching you how kiss." ok that was unexpected. When Donnie process this in his head he thought up of a good question and asked, "How are you going to teach how kiss, you're not going to show me how by kissing a pizza are you?" a disgusted tone to go with a disgusted expression.

'Oh come on that was a one-time thing dude, way to bring it up.' Mikey made sure he had a goofy smile on his face before he explained, "Ok this might sound weird but I figure that you would kiss me and practice on. Like I said, there are not very many people that will teach you willingly. You don't want to have your first kiss with April to be horrible and awkward do you?". Donnie thought this through yes he wants his first kiss with April to be special, but to kiss his brother would he go that far just to impress a girl? Well, kissing is natural no matter what the gender. The genius nodded to agreement but how is he going to get through this? Mikey answered his question like he's psychic, "I think it would be easier if you imagine me as April. I mean come we have some physical feature that makes us look alike; we have blue eyes, freckles, and her hair and my mask are almost the same color so it won't be so hard," He's right they do kind of look alike and it's the first time he notice it. 'Ok that's kinda weird; I actually have a crush on someone who's almost like my own brother.' weird is right. Mikey continued with his theory, "and the fact that you always constantly think about her." oh the icing on the cake.

Donnie decided to go with it and closed his imagining 'his sweet princess' in his mind and opened them and there she is in all that is perfect. Her slim but curviest form, her milky skin to soft and warm like a rare and precious jewel that must be protected, and her face oh what such raw and natural beauty. Small luscious pink lips softer than silk, a small petite holy mountain of a nose, and the proof of angels kissed upon her delicate cheeks, the forbidden locks of a fire burning from passion. Finally, the eyes oh how those eyes just capture him and enslaved him to their mistress. Two perfect mirror reflections of a daylight sky with no dark clouds of corruption in sight just nothing but pure innocence. Their eyes locked one with the sky for eyes and the other eyes of an ended war, he have always hated his eyes they remind him of fresh blood spilled on dirt where it shouldn't be for the ground help give life which makes it pure but now tainted someone's life essence leaving the unfortunate one's body. But with these eyes he felt they can help complete what's missing or lost, and lunged at her trapping her between his body and the wall not for behind her. He put his lips with hers and locking it in place.

Oh what heaven the kiss was perfect how their lips and body fit together like a puzzle perfectly. He were driven wild by this sensation.

The feeling; 'So soft. So warm.'.

The taste; 'She taste so sweet like chocolate, I could live off of this.'.

The smell; 'Oh she smells amazing, apple blossoms, cherry blossoms, even orange blossoms. It's perfect for her.'.

The sounds; 'I can hear her whimpering and moaning I must be doing great. Maybe just a peak won't hurt.'.

Finally, the sight; eyes closed gently yet lightly, and the red roses bloomed on her face in pure bliss. 'Oh she is so beautiful; her soft red hair, her cute angel kisses, oh what I would've give just see those amazing blue eyes for even a second for the last time, and of course her soft, delicate, green skin…wait GREEN SKIN!?'

Donnie, reluctantly, pulled away and the illusion fade away showing his handy work in perfect view. Michelangelo was panting like it's a hot day and he just ran a marathon, a blush brighter than any tomato wearing Raph's mask. His eyes, half lidded, were darkened and brighten at the same time with a flickering flame of desire in them, his lips plump from the passionate kiss. Donnie can feel Mikey's legs wobbling a bit showing he would have collapsed and melt into a thick puddle if he wasn't holding him.

Mikey's POV from the kiss

'Whoa! Ok that worked better than I thought.' was the first thought going through Mikey's mind from the kiss. He has to admit he thought Donnie would hesitate this is NOT hesitation. Donnie isn't a bad kisser as he thought if fact it's absolutely amazing. With lip skills like that it won't just be April, or any girl, he'll impress and keep. Mikey check through anything that might be wrong or off, but everything's perfect. However, it's leaving a warm tingling feeling inside him and its growing. It keeps growing until he's feeling it in every fiber of his being. He couldn't move. He couldn't think. He couldn't stop it.

His plan was to have his brother kiss him, and unless there's something wrong or nothing wrong at all he would pull away or at least push him away, but he can't. The feeling took control of his body, making him wrap his around the surprisingly muscular neck and kiss back with as much passion as he can muster.

'Wait! Stop! This isn't part of the plan! Come on arms move! No! Not like that! Push him aw…WHAT THE!? Is that…HIS TOUNGE!? HIS TOUNGE IS IN MY MOUTH! AND… and…and it feels sooooo gooood. NO STOP THINKING ABOUT THIS! WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOOOooooh he tastes so incredible even better than pizza. NO NO NO NONONONONON YOUR NOT SUPPOSE TO LIKE THIS YOU'RE SUPPOSE TO BE TEACHING HIM HOW TO KISS SO YOU CAN HELP HIM WITH APRIL, THE GIRL THAT HE LIKES.' . Try as he might or how hard as he denies it he can't stop enjoying it. And he drowned further and further into pleasure until he's trapped in it and can't get out.

He doesn't know this been going on, to him it felt like an eternity, but barely felt Donnie pulled away in shock maybe he felt the electric shocks he felt that left him utterly numb from the incredible amazing sensation. But right now he can't think of anything to say to mind blowned from the passion. However he did look up to his older brother in the eyes, and he saw shocked him. His eyes, they were glazed over and slightly darkened with raw desire. And for the first time ever he spoke or more like whispered through swollen lips, "D-d-donnie?".

Donnie's POV after the kiss

I-I Don't know what got over me, I could've sworn it saw April I was kissi-oh right I imagined it was her thanks to him. He would've been peeved by but for some reason he isn't, instead he felt like he accomplish something but what. "D-d-donnie?" that voice, barely a whisper but he can still hear it. And that hoarse, but soft, sweeter than honey, voice called to him touched him and left sparks his spine. Donatello licked his lips he can still taste the faint taste of this…this…this ANGEL'S lips. That last thought was enough shock his mind back to working order and the gears were grinding faster than ever. 'Angel? ANGEL!? THAT'S NOT AN ANGEL THAT'S MY BROTHER! NOT MY SWEET PRINCESS APRIL! WHY WOULD I BE THINKING SUCH THOUGHTS ABOUT MY BROTHER!?...Because all this time it wasn't APRIL you wanted its MichelANGELo. The only reason why you have a crush on her is because she reminds you so much of him. You were just pretending that you have a crush on her. You were pretending that you want to impress her. You were PRETENDING that you have all these thoughts and feelings for HER when in reality they're for HIM.'

There was …there was a part of him. A part of him that never wanted April in the first place instead he wanted Mikey. That part is real. That part was true.

'I kissed Mikey and I enjoyed it. I kissed my brother and I loved it. I KISSED A BOY AND I LIKED IT. And I want MORE.'

Again Donnie lunged at like last time, but this time no illusions, no April, just him and his angel. Growing up together can have its perks; you know each other's strengths and weaknesses, and he's going to take advantage of this. He locked his mouth to one of Mikey's sweet spot, a spot on his left collar bone. Out of all of them Mikey is the most sensitive both emotionally and physically, mostly at the neck. Which is why they're always careful with where they put their hands on him one slip of the hand and there would be either pain or pleasure. It's the easiest way to leave him flushed with embarrassment and shame, he can't help it and Donnie knows it.

It was no more than five seconds and already Mikey is a withering, whimpering, moaning, twitching, gasping mess. Like putty in his hands waiting to be shaped by masterful hands. Donnie had been gentle not wanting to cause any pain to his beloved angel. He wants them both to enjoy this. So why did his angel pushed him away? Without his arms to hold him up Mikey really did collapsed with the same masterpiece he did before.

After a few minutes of trying to catch his breath he looked up again, and as the old saying goes déjà vu.

Mikey's POV after the neck attack

'I-I can't believe he did that! WHY did he do that? Maybe he still thinks I'm April. But then he went after THAT SPOT! I don't think we've been around April long enough to know any of her weak spots. And he should've snap out of it when he saw me, but he still went after me. Why?' a million thoughts and questions raced throughout his mind but no answer. Instead of asking any of those questions he said, "D-donnie its m-me M-Mikey." As a poor attempt way to 'wake him up'.

'Aaaawwww, how cute he thinks I'm thinking about…wait… what!? He thinks I'm still thinking of HER!?...we'll give him some time, but right now our angel is sitting on the FLOOR YOU IDIOT!'. Quickly shaking his head he sat down in front of the angel and checks him over. He's ok…except for the kind of obvious hickey where his mouth was, 'Whoa! I really acted like a desprite animal in heat! You did good Donnie, you did good.'. Once the check over is done Donnie picked him up bridle style and ran to the nearest manhole and ducked in.

Almost half way back to the lair and Mikey let him know he's good enough to walk, though a bit wobbly, but hey he'll shake it off. Just as long as no one notice the…display on this neck. It's not too bad but if close you can see it. Donnie didn't want to point it out but Mikey didn't about it he wouldn't cover it and the others will be suspicious. However the cute blush he got was enough to lift his spirits. Throughout the whole way back there was a creeping awkward silence, even Mikey didn't make a peak. Donnie was quiet because he thinking. Thinking of a plan to try to get Mikey's attention without drawing anyone else's, he'll keep playing the 'Crush' game with April to convince everybody, even his sweet little angel. Fooling Mikey will be both easy and hard on him to work with. However, as long as nothing goes wrong it will be fool proofed and he'll have his angel in his arms again. But for right now he can wait, and when there's patience there's a great reward.


End file.
